Rotator cuff tears are a common source of shoulder pain and result from tendon degeneration or sports-related injury or other trauma. Partial thickness defects of the rotator cuff result when the tendon is incompletely detached from the humeral head. One method of treatment for rotator cuff tears is a surgical procedure to reattach the tendon to the humeral head from where it is torn. In the case of partial tears, treatment options include non-surgical procedures such as physical therapy and/or a surgical procedure in which the tendon is completely detached from the humeral head, followed by reattachment of the tendon thereto. The size or depth of the tear is an important factor that is considered when determining the appropriate treatment for a partial tear of the rotator cuff, with surgery being the generally preferred treatment when more than 50 percent of the tendon is torn from the humeral head and non-surgical options being generally preferred when less than 50 percent of the tendon is torn from the humeral head.